


When Luck Runs Out

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper jammed the stake in the vampire’s neck. Then he yanked it out and jammed it in again, and then a third time. He pulled it out and shoved it between the monster’s ribs, piercing the heart. It sputtered and gurgled as black blood trapped the scream of agony in its throat.

Falling on its back, Dipper watched it flail desperately at the stake, trying to pull it out but lacking the strength. It brought slight warmth to his cold fury and he wished he could keep watching it suffer, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

Dipper spun around and ran to his sister. Mabel’s face was filled with agony as she clutched the slash under her armpit, stemming the flow of blood the best she could. The flood was growing though as she rapidly lost strength to hold it closed.

Dipper slammed down on the ground, knees protesting the pain, and ripped open the kit at his side to pull out the tourniquet. Over the years, they’d learned many calming techniques from a variety of disciplines and Dipper was calling on every last one of them as he wrapped the tourniquet above the cut to limit the bleeding. Mabel smiled weakly at him but she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

He picked her up and ran to the apartment door, kicking it open and racing down the stairs of the complex. Their car was close by and he placed her in the backseat, buckling her in as best he could. He wasn’t sure how calm he could be while driving and he might pull some risky moves to save time. They were fortunate their luck had run out on a city job and not some forest cabin; the nearest hospital was 10 minutes away and Dipper intended to be there in three.

The tires squealed as he floored it. He turned on the fake siren they’d gotten for this kind of occasion but never had to use before. Cars ahead of him pulled aside but he mounted the curb to dodge one person who was going too slow for his tastes.

The light of the ER entrance was coming into view. He was in the home run. He could tell by Mabel’s breathing she was still there enough that the doctors could stabilize her. He knew she would be safe and he’d stay by her side until she was transferred out of the ER to a regular room to recover. He’d stay until she fell asleep with a nurse he’d vetted at her side. And then he’d go back.

Vampires were totally incapacitated with a stake in their heart. Still alive, but too weak to do more than flail around, the most it could do was flop over and accidentally jam it even further in its heart. Dipper had time to wait. It wouldn’t die until he stuffed its mouth with garlic and cut off the head. Until then it would suffer. And when Mabel was asleep, but safe, he’d be able to go back and see that it suffered some more.


End file.
